Sleep Over
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: The team have a sleep over. Chaos ensues.


"Aw... Why do I have to come too, Endou?"

"Cos' it wouldn't be fun without you!"

"...EH?" Kazemaru blushed.

"I-I-I mean... It would be even more fun if EVERYONE was gathered at Handa's house for the sleepover!"

"Oh.. I see." The little ray of hope in Kazemaru instantly died down.

"So.. Are you coming?" The brunette hoped that the tealnet would.

"Yeah.. I'll come." The feminine-looking boy gave a soft smile to Endou, who whooped with delight.

"YOSH! This is going to be a blast!"

Unknown to the two, Handa had suggested the idea of the sleep over for several reasons.

* * *

"Hey! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Tsunami said eagerly. Max frowned. "Isn't that kind of girly?" Tsunami shrugged. "We might as well have fun before we go to sleep." Tachimukai nodded. "Yeah. So who wants to go first?" All eyes went to Gouenji, who said, "I'll go first."

"Okay then, Gouenji-san. Truth or dare?"

He pondered for a bit before saying, "... I'll pick truth."

"Hmm... Interesting choice. So... Is it true that you were caught making out in the broom closet with Fubuki last month?" Tachimukai had a devious smile on his face, which sent shivers up everybody's spine.

"E-EH? Wait, what? I did NO SUCH THING!" The ace striker blushed, waving his arms wildly in the air. Fubuki, who was sitting beside him, calmly said, "Don't deny it, Shuuya-kun. We had sex after that." Everyone stared at the innocent-looking boy, including the increasingly blushing Gouenji. The platinum blond finally admitted defeat and lowered his head. "Yes, we made out. Happy?"

"Ah... Sure? Who's next? Um... How about you, Midorikawa-san?" Tachimukai asked, leaving Gouenji to slump in his emo corner.

Midorikawa answered promptly with " I choose dare."

"Then... I dare you to wear a bikini until we finish this game!"

"NANI? I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" Midorikawa shouted. Handa dissapeared into his closet and came out a few seconds later, holding a revealing black bikini. Someoka asked in a high-pitched voice, "WHY do you even have that?" Handa airily waved a hand, "Meh, my sister likes to model." Hiroto blushed at the thought of his best friend in... that thing.

Midorikawa was dragged away unwillingly by a mischievious looking Max. 10 minutes of screaming later, they heard whining.

"_But Max...!"_

"_I don't care! Just get in the effin' room already!"_

"_B-BUT..!"_

An "OOF!" and "Yes! I DID IT!" was heard. The boys sweatdropped. Max was _damn _scary when he wanted to be.

Suddenly, an attractive looking green haired guy was thrust into the room., wearing the bikini.

…

It took them a second before they realized it was Midorikawa.

…

Hiroto fainted.

After splashing cold water on his face and Midorikawa wiping Hiroto's nose carefully. They continued the game."I want to go next!" Endou shouted before they had even asked.

_That's so typical of you, Endou._ Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"Ah... Endou. _I know EXACTLY what I should do with you.." _Handa smiled eerily as his voice dropped to a very spooky whisper.

Endou regretted what he had done.

"...I dare you to do the Pocky game with Kazemaru!"

"Oh, okay, that's easy enou- WAIT, WHAT?" Endou screamed so loud, that even people from a different country could've heard it.

"SHH! You'll wake up my sister! And she's a BITCH if she gets woken up!" Handa certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of Kiyo-neechan, not after she just broke up with that bagero, Masato.

"H-hai... Chotto matte. When I went to the kitchen to raid your fridge, there was no Pocky in there! So we can't do it!" Endou declared triumphantly, crossing his arms.

He was, however, unaware of the depressed aura radiating from Kazemaru.

"Tadaima! Ne, Shin'ichi? I got you some strawberry Pocky just now! Enjoy!" Handa's father poked his head through the door and threw a box of Pocky at Handa, which he caught swiftly.

"Arigatou, Otou-san!"

Endou and Kazemaru blinked at the situation that had just happened. That was ironic.

"Well, we can now continue!" Handa grabbed one Pocky stick and stuck it through Kazemaru's mouth.

"MMPH!"

He then smashed Endou's head towards Kazemaru, forcing him to bite the other end.

"He..he..he.. We'll leave you alone now.."

The rest of the team left,with Fubuki dragging Gouenji awy from the emo corner.

.

It was hard having these kind of people for your teammates.

.

* * *

The captain and his co-captain stared at each other, with the poor Pocky caught in the middle. Slowly, Endou munched on it ever so slowly and Kazemaru followed.

More and more, their lips came closer and closer until...

!SMACK!

Their lips met.

Endou's eyes widened. Kazemaru's lips were so warm and soft. As he nibbled slightly on them, he could hear Kazemaru's gasp. He carefully snaked his tongue in and thus, the Battle of the Tongues began.

They stopped 5 minutes later, each panting for breath. That's when Endou took out some sort of gel from a tube in his pocket and Kazemaru immediately knew what Endou was going to do.

"No, wait,E-Endou- NGGH!"

_Too late._

Endou had thrusted his gel-covered finger into Kazemaru after (succesfully) ripping the pants off him. He gently probed at the ring protecting Kazemaru's virginity. He slid a second finger in and Kazemaru started to moan.

"_Nya_! There! Ahh~!" Kazemaru whined. Soon, the pleasurable feeling filled him and he was practically breathless.

Soon, the pain started as Endou descended further.

"FUCK YOU, ENDOU! IM'MA KILL YOU AFTER THIS! GAAH!"

After about 10 minutes, Endou let the fluid release in Kazemaru's inner walls.

Kazemaru was _complete.

* * *

_

Ahh! I love messing with people! Don't you, Kousuke?"

"You bet I do, Shin-ichi!" and he stole a kiss from Handa.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Me: FINISHED!**

**Kazemaru: BTW, this fic was dedicated to genxrellik** **who has been supportive in all of Kiyo's fics!**

**Me: Arigatou, genxrellik! R&R please! :D**


End file.
